1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a position marking device and, more particularly, is concerned with an air-delivered position marking device and method for marking positions and locations on land or in the sea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An amphibious assault operation is a dangerous military mission which can easily result in a high rate of casualties. It is imperative, therefore, that a cleared lane through mine-obstacle fields be marked such that forces can land on a beach without suffering casualties by straying into uncleared areas.
Currently, the systems available for marking amphibious assault lanes are limited. Some systems require the targeted beach to be secured by friendly forces prior to a lane marking system being deployed. Other lane marking systems make use of an aircraft sector light placed on the beach to aid navigation. There exists no lane marking device that can be placed simultaneously instride from the sea with the ordnance used to breach a lane and mark its location.
Consequently, a need exists for an air-delivered position marking device especially one for use in marking a channel for an amphibious assault which will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art without introducing new ones in their place.